forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Dragon magazine 211
Dragon issue 211, An Underground Extravaganza, was released in November of 1994. It contained the following articles related to the Forgotten Realms: First Quest: Mammals and Dinosaurs : By Jeff Grubb. '' '''pp. 8-22' Jeff Grubb's early experiences with role-playing games, some of which influenced the Forgotten Realms. Sight in the Darkness : By Roger E. Moore. '' '''pp. 16-22' An in-depth look at infravision and its uses in a campaign. Fungi of the Underdark : By Chris Perry. Illustrated by Terry Dykstra. '' '''pp. 24-26' More grows in the Underdark than just dwarves and drow. * Askume * Nimergan * Ormu * Timmask * Trillimac "I Sing a Song by the Deep-Water Bay" : By Steven E. Schend. '' '''pp. 29-34' Laeral Silverhand shares knowledge about the Harpers within Waterdeep with Steven E. Schend. Characters :Alustriel • Amstor • Asohs • Bensyl Iyrivvin • Bran Skorlsun • Brian the Swordmaster • Coril • Coune Suerk • Danilo Thann • Elminster • Erusyl Eraneth • Hawkun Orsund • Jhandess Millomyr • Khelben Arunsun • Kylia • Laerel Silverhand • Bensyl Iyrivvin • Hawkun Orsund • Lightal Barnshyn • Lorkas Ermaxis • Lord Nimor Lathkule • Pithar • Shalar Simgulphin • Lady Stelar Nesher • Storm Silverhand • Tioch • Lord Ultas Maernos Creatures :gnoll • goblin • halfling • kobold • yuan-ti Organizations :Blacksmith Guild • Chosen of Mystra • City Guard (Waterdeep) • City Watch (Waterdeep) • Harpers • Knights of the Shield • Lords of Waterdeep • Red Wizards of Thay • Seven Sisters • Shadow Thieves • Thorp noble family • Zhentarim Locations ;Buildings & Sites: ::Blackstaff Tower • Blushing Mermaid • Citadel of the Bloody Hand • Deepfires Inn • Dungeon of the Crypt • Elminster's Tower • Field of Triumph • Harpers' Hold • Jade Dancer • Long Climb • Lord's Court • Medusa's Glare • Millomyr Harps • Moongleam Tower • Mount Waterdeep • Naval Harbor • New Olamn • Palace of Waterdeep • Smiling Siren • Thomm Warehouse • Twilight Hall • Undermountain • Watchful Wheels, Wagons & Gear • Wyverns' Rest • Zhentil Keep :;Streets & Alleys: ::Coin Alley • Delzorin Street • Elsambul's Lane • Fillet Lane • Golden Serpent Street • High Road • Ironpost Street • Lamp Street • Sambril Lane • Seawind Alley • Sidle Street • Slop Street • Street of Lances • Trollskull Alley • Wall Way :;Wards of Waterdeep: ::Castle Ward • Dock Ward • North Ward • Sea Ward • South Ward • Trades Ward :;Settlements: ::Baldur's Gate • Calimport • Calimshan • Llorbauth • Luskan • Mirabar • Shadowdale • Silverymoon • Skullport • Suzail • Tantras • Waterdeep :;Regions: ::North • Savage Frontier • Sword Coast :;Wilderness: ::Ardeep Forest • Deepwash • High Forest • Sea of Fallen Stars • Unicorn Run • Westwood Religion :Tyr Magic :Crown of Horns • ring of protection Miscellaneous :Cookbook of Nemalas • Harper Pin • Lord's ring Topkapı Palace : By Steve Kurtz. '' '''pp. 60-66' A description of the Topkapı Palace in Istanbul and how to draw ideas for campaigns like Al-Qadim from it. The Wizards Three: A Night of Shadows : By Ed Greenwood. Illustrated by Dan Burr. pp. 82-86 The archmages Elminster, Mordenkainen of Oerth and Dalamar of Krynn exchange spells in Ed Greenwood's house. Spells :Belsham's mace • Falling wall • Battlecurse • Argastar's cloak of shadows • Othnal's spectral dagger • Sphere of eyes • Jonstal's double wizardry • Valiancy • Jonstal's improved double wizardry TSR Previews : By Uncredited. p. 120 New products for November and December. * Caravans sourcebook. * Marco Volo: Arrival sourcebook. Appendix Connections